


Blinded (when i see you)

by seekingsquake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snow Blindness, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: He sits on the bed beside the lump of Iruka’s body under the covers and rubs over the swell of Iruka’s shoulder. “Migraine?”Iruka peers out from under the blanket. “Something happened to my eyes.” He squints a bit, eyes tearing up when Genma’s senbon glints in a flash of light that snuck past the curtains.“You took the kids hiking today?”Iruka nods, and Genma examines the skin around his eyes with a frown. “You might have gone snow-blind, babe. Just sit tight for a second.” He gets up, and Iruka tracks the sound of Genma’s movement to the kitchen. The freezer door opens, things get moved around, the door swings closed. A floorboard creaks, the bed dips, and then Genma fluffs the pillow around Iruka’s head. “Here.” He slips a  cold-compress eye mask over Iruka’s face, and Iruka sighs as he sinks more into the bed.Iruka forgets his sunglasses when he takes his class on an outdoor excursion and hurts his eyes; good thing his boyfriend is at home and always knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Blinded (when i see you)

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this stupid thing for **TWO WEEKS**. I'm freaking over it! It turned out cute, though :P
> 
> Title is from the song Blinded (When I See You) by Third Eye Blind -- which is completely unrelated to this fic, but one of my favourite songs either way.

It’s not like he’s never taken one of his classes winter hiking before. He even reminded the kids that they should bring goggles or sunglasses because the sun glinting off the snow can cause retinal injury. They had all been good little boys and girls and remembered. And yet.

The day that Iruka plans to take his second-year academy students up to the top of the Hokage Monument to practice navigating through icy conditions and covering their tracks in the snow, he wakes up behind schedule. He rushes through his morning routine and rockets out of his apartment, almost fifteen minutes past usual, and he leaves his sunglasses behind. He can see them in his mind’s eye, sitting on the kitchen island, but he doesn’t have time to go back for them.

Chances are that it’ll be fine. But Izumo doesn’t call Iruka the most unlucky shinobi in Fire Country for no reason.

They make it to the top of the monument a little after lunchtime. As Iruka gets everyone settled in small groups to have a snack and fill out a worksheet together, a hawk cries overhead. He cranes his neck to look, and he tracks its flight back down to the Hokage Tower, and then his gaze just automatically falls to the field at the academy. A gust of wind moves a cloud out from in front of the sun, the snowy field lights up bright white, and Iruka—

His whole vision whites out. Only for a split second, but long enough that Iruka immediately is alarmed. He blinks a few times, rapidly, and then his vision returns. He blinks again, and still, everything seems fine. 

❅❅❅

It’s not fine by the end of the day. He’s got a splitting headache, and his vision deteriorated throughout the afternoon until it seemed like he was looking at everything through a white film. He dismisses his students nearly an hour early and goes straight home, squinting and blinking back tears. 

His apartment is empty when he gets there. The first thing Iruka does is draw the curtains in the bedroom so it’s as dark as it can be, then he strips out of his clothes and crawls into bed. It almost feels like a migraine, and Iruka’s already dreading how he’s going to feel for the next few hours. 

Thankfully, he isn’t alone for long. Only about an hour after he put himself to bed, Iruka hears the apartment door open and Genma call out for him. “I’m in here,” he responds quietly, praying it was loud enough to be heard.

He’s in luck. Genma comes into the room, opening and closing the door gently, keeping his footfalls silent. He sits on the bed beside the lump of Iruka’s body under the covers and rubs over the swell of Iruka’s shoulder. “Migraine?”

Iruka peers out from under the blanket. “Something happened to my eyes.” He squints a bit, eyes tearing up when Genma’s senbon glints in a flash of light that snuck past the curtains.

“You took the kids hiking today?”

Iruka nods, and Genma examines the skin around his eyes with a frown. “You might have gone snow-blind, babe. Just sit tight for a second.” He gets up, and Iruka tracks the sound of Genma’s movement to the kitchen. The freezer door opens, things get moved around, the door swings closed. A floorboard creaks, the bed dips, and then Genma fluffs the pillow around Iruka’s head. “Here.” He slips a cold-compress eye mask over Iruka’s face, and Iruka sighs as he sinks more into the bed.

“You should feel a bit better tomorrow, if not the next day. And if not, I’ll take you to the hospital, okay? I’ll call in for you at the academy.”

“I can’t go to work?” Iruka whines.

“You have to let your vision heal away from UV light for a bit,” Genma murmurs. “I’ll keep the curtains in the living room drawn. You don’t have to stay in bed, but I’ll bring you supper if you don’t feel up to getting up.”

“I love you,” Iruka sighs, the cold from the compress easing his headache some. Genma just hums softly, then brushes his fingers through the ends of Iruka’s hair before leaving the room. 

❅❅❅

In the morning, Iruka’s eyes are still a bit sensitive but doing much better. He rolls over and drapes himself over Genma’s back, and Genma sniffles in his sleep before blindly reaching out for Iruka’s hand. When he catches it, he twines their fingers together and grumbles something that gets lost in the pillow. 

“You have anything to do today?” Iruka whispers, pressing his skin against Genma anywhere he can.

“Not unless they call me in. Was gonna stay home with you.”

_ Was gonna stay home with you.  _ When they first started dating, they were almost too different to make it work. It was hard to learn to compromise when Genma always wanted to go out and adventure, party, get into trouble, while Iruka was happiest staying home and doing sudoku puzzles while watching movies on the couch. Eventually, they learned to find a balance between doing things together and doing things alone, each stepping out of their comfort zones more and more until the middle ground was the happiest place to be. 

Still, after a couple of years, it catches Iruka off guard when Genma says so plainly that he’d rather stay home. 

“I’ll be okay by myself,” Iruka murmurs, pressing his lips against the back of Genma’s neck. “Don’t waste your day off on my account.”

Genma grumbles then twists so that he can wrap an arm around his partner while still keeping his face buried in the pillow. “It’s not a waste if I’m with you. You’ll get bored by yourself anyway if you find it uncomfortable to read or anything.” His skin is warm where they’re pressed together, and when Genma finally lifts his head up enough for Iruka to look at him, his hair is tangled loosely around his face in a way that leaves Iruka charmed.

The mats come apart quickly when Iruka gets his fingers into them, and when Genma kisses him, he wants to tangle it all up again. “If you’re sure,” he concedes, fumbling to speak around Genma’s tongue in his mouth.

They kiss once, twice, three more times before Genma pulls away and takes Iruka’s chin in his hand. “Will you let me fuss over you for one goddamn day without fighting me? I know you can take care of yourself, and you don’t need me for anything, but I actually want to be that stupid doting, domestic boyfriend once in a while, okay?” He drops a kiss on Iruka’s nose, then another on his mouth, and then the side of his neck. It gets a little hot, and then he blows a raspberry into the sensitive skin of Iruka’s throat, and Iruka cackles with laughter while trying to roll away.

“Okay! I get it,” Iruka says, squirming away from Genma’s wandering, tickling fingers. “You can dote! I’m fine, but you can dote!”

After a few minutes of play wrestling, they both settle back into bed with a shared sigh of contentment. Genma turns Iruka’s face towards him once again and says, “What do you see?”

Iruka knows that Genma is trying to assess his eyes. But he can’t help it when he blurts, ”Just you.”

They both blush and then laugh, and then Genma drags Iruka in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "snow glare" square on my bingo board.


End file.
